Owens Hidden Agenda
by AlexiaM87
Summary: Owen can't be as ignorant as he seems about Kel and Cleon wanting time alone. KelDom undertones.


1I own none of this and it is very upsetting Tamora Pierce owns it. NO WAIT I own the chess set yes that's it all I own is the chess set.

So I really think Owen and Tobe are the cutest side characters in the POTS series unfortunately in my main story Neither of them are in it so here is a little story I thought up about Owen and I might do one about Tobe later.

I got this story from the part in squire where the boys had to practically drag Owen away and I thought he is old enough to know what was going on and he couldn't be that stupid so I decided that he must have had a hidden agenda. I was thinking maybe I would make it so that he liked her but I am a Kel Dom girl at heart and so I couldn't do that.

Stay tuned for a story about Tobe and check out my other fics if you haven't already.

Owen's Hidden Agenda

Kel sat with her friends around a large table in the makeshift mess hall used on the Progress. Neal, Owen and Merric were playing cards with Neal losing miserably. Faleron was playing Kel in a game of chess while Cleon and a few men from third company watched on. Kel was a great chess player and had this game won before Faleron even knew it.

She grinned at Faleron as she called out "Check mate." He groaned and began to set the game up again.

"I don't know why I even bother playing with you I am horrible at this game." he complained. They started another game talking idly about their knight masters and training. Faleron was taking his ordeal this midwinter and was extremely worried. He knew he could talk to Kel about it, she wouldn't make fun of him, and didn't mind that Cleon was listening in.

After a time Cleon interrupted the conversation when he was sure that Kel was going to once again win. "I get the winner." he announced.

Owen who had been listening with one ear to his friends conversation piped in. "I already called winner Cleon a long time ago and they started a new game and skipped my turn." He looked Cleon in the eyes and dared him to try and take his game away.

Cleon began to argue with him but Kel put a firm hand on his knee under the table to quiet him. She shook her head slightly and he gave her a week frown. He had no intentions of playing a game of chess when he said 'I get winner' he had a romantic picnic planned and a night of 'talking' and had wanted to leave before the threatening rain and Kel's duties came to call as they always did.

Kel looked at him and saw him wiggle his red eyebrows suggestively and blushed. Neal who had been looking at the silent exchange broke out into a wide grin. He nudged Merric and Faleron in the sides grinning and motioning with his eyes towards the couple. They caught on and Faleron quickly lost the game to Kel. He let out a large fake yawn and pushed himself out of the bench.

Owen jumped up and plopped himself down in the now vacant spot and began to set the game up again ignoring the pathetic excuses his friends were making. He knew what they were doing and didn't think that they should encourage Cleon and Kel's affair. Neal prodded his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us to visit my cousin?" he asked Owen. It was more of a

command than a question but Owen chose to ignore it.

"I'll meet you there I want to play chess with Kel." he said defiantly. Neal looked at Kel who once again shook her head and waved him away with all the men except for Cleon and Owen.

Owen contemplated every move for at least ten minutes each. Half way through the game Owen moved a pawn and kept his finger on it looking over the board for any possible dangers his eyes widened and he quickly withdrew it putting it back into it's original spot.

"You can't do that." Cleon growled snatching up the piece and putting it back.

"Yes I can I didn't take my finger off of it so it wasn't played yet." Owen retorted taking back the piece.

Kel sighed and decided that not only for her sake but for Cleons she was just going to play badly and let Owen win. How can this boy possibly be this thick he is fifteen years old he knows about courting Kel thought.

Kel purposefully put her King in danger letting it's defenses wide open. She got some joy imagining it as a small figurine of King Jonathan and slammed it down rather hard. Owen noticed her purposeful move and ignored it rather than ending the game he made it so that they would make dozens of pointless moves just to get the board back in order.

Owen heard thunder in the distance or at least that was what he thought it was maybe it was yet another growl from Cleon. He knew he was putting himself in danger from the big redhead but he couldn't help it he didn't care. He heard it again yes that was thunder and it was close now he knew that Cleon and Kel wouldn't be going for a ride to 'talk'.

"Say Kel don't you have to feed the Griffin soon? You haven't been in you're tent all day." he asked innocently. He knew that the time that it took her to feed the Griffin, clean up the mess, deal with her wounds, and take care of whatever task Lord Raoul would give her it would be time to serve at the banquet.

"Oh I forgot about the Griffin and by the time I am done with that it will be time for the banquet. I'm sorry Cleon we can't go riding besides it is about to rain." she looked down at the

half played game and smiled. She picked up Owens king and moved it in front of her's. "You win." she said and ruffled his hair. She laid her hand on Cleon's shoulder smiled an apology and walked away.

Cleon let out a sad sigh of his own then turned on Owen. "Listen you little twit, I don't know what you think you were pulling but Kel and I deserve our time together and you don't get to ruin that with you're stupid chess games." He stood up and sauntered out of the mess tent and headed towards the latrines.

Owen smiled to himself and put the game away slowly. It wasn't fair that Cleon treated Kel like a girl she wasn't she was their friend who just happened to have some things that men don't. And if none of his other friends were going to put a stop to it then he would it wasn't fair for Cleon to lead Kel on when he wasn't going to marry her he was betrothed for Mithros sake. Besides Owen had someone else in mind for Kel and it wasn't one of their friends. He didn't really know the man but from what he has seen of the time that he and Kel had spent together Kel liked him. He didn't think that the man liked her yet but he would when Owen was done with him.

Owen looked at the named engraved on the wooden chess set and smiled he would return the set to Domitan and maybe bring up the subject of Kel to see if he reacted as he thought and hoped he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hah.. Owen the match maker I love it. I don't think I have ever seen anyone do that but I could be wrong I don't read a lot of fanfics because I don't have time anymore.

I may make this into a series where Owen tries to make Kel dump Cleon and hook up with Dom. If I do I probably wont until I finish my other story. I can't not write for that story because I think people would kill me and that wouldn't be very fun I like being alive, can't write when I am dead can I.


End file.
